


Safe and Sound

by Anonymous



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Digital Art, F/M, Mild Smut, NSFW Art, Non-Graphic Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29782878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Don't you dare look out your window, darling.Everything's on fire.The war outside our door keeps raging on.Hold onto this lullaby,even when the music's gone.Safe and Soundby Taylor Swift
Relationships: Cullen Rutherford/Female Trevelyan, Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15
Collections: Nobody Expects the Dragon Age Smutquisition





	Safe and Sound

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LauraEMoriarty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraEMoriarty/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> This piece was created for [LaureEMoriarty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraEMoriarty/pseuds/LauraEMoriarty) for the 2021 DA Smutquisition and features her Inquisitor OC, Niamh Lavellan.


End file.
